Why did I become a Ninja wife?
by Lightbringer16
Summary: Hinata is too perfect. Matsuri is too confused.Ino is too self-centered. Tenten is too lonely.Temari is too over the top.Sakura is too broken.They claim that fairytales exist but what happenes when your fairytale marriage becomes a disaster?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto**

**Kishi does and not my song**

**Boohooohooooo(cry 4 real)**

Summary

**Hinata** is too **perfect**

**Matsuri **is too **confused**

**Ino** is too **self-centered **

**Tenten** is too** lonely**

**Temari** is too **over the top**

**Sakura **is too **broken**

6 women all between the age of 20 to 23 married to the strongest men in the fire nation. They have to deal with troubles, husband, kids, relationships, hurt, heart ache and fighting against the evil forces that wish to cause their family harm

**LUST**

**LOVE**

**WAR **

**BETRAYAL **

**This is the life of a**

**NINJA WIFE…..**

_**Song:**_

**L**_** is for the way you look at me**_

**O**_** is for the only one I see**_

**V **_**is very very extraordinary **_

**E**___**is even more than anyone that you adore can**_

_**Love is all that I can give to you**_

_**Love is more than just a game for two**_

_**Two in love can make it**_

_**Take my heart but please don't break it**_

_**Love was made for me and you**_

_**By: **_

It was a nice winter day in Kohona everything was calm. The atmosphere was chilled but still sent a cooling vibe down your spine everyone was preparing for Christmas, the shops were open and people were singing Christmas songs to brighten up the mood. Yes everyone was happy during the Christmas season not as happy as a certain Namikaze who couldn't wait to get of work but among all people, no one was a happy as his wife.

Hinata Uzumaki Namikaze

Hinata was with the Kazekage's wife currently shopping for wedding outfits.( the people of Suna moved into Kohona because of the affects of the war there, luckily Kohona was the most fit village and offered Suna a place to stay.)

"let's go in there" Matsuri exclaimed Hinata just gave a loud sigh they already had seven Suna ninja carrying their shopping bags, but she really couldn't blame the long haired brunette beauty. she was just as excited when she was about to marry Naruto. Kiba even asked her if she was pregnant because she was glowing. Ino gave him a meaningful slap that day.

Hinata gave a small giggle at the memory while Matsuri passed her a confused look as to why she laughing. Hinata quickly moved her hands in gesture to tell her not to worry.

Matsuri brushed it off and the two headed into the store.

"_another expensive shop_" Hinata thought the place was beautiful it had a pink and white theme everywhere, and the clerks looked very prim and proper. Hinata was snapped out of her thoughts by a thin black haired woman with green contact lenses

"Good day Hinata-sama Matsuri-sama how may I assist you" she said sweetly. It was no surprise she recognized them who wouldn't.

"oh were just here to look for Matsuri's wedding dress" Hinata said just as sweet

"oh right this way" the woman then led them to the wedding section and they began to roam around.

'um Matsuri-chan , what exactly do want to have as your wedding dress?" Hinata asked seriously tired of all the move about.

"honestly…..I don't know" Matsuri said as she slouched to floor sounding defeated. Hinata didn't mean to push any buttons she just wanted to help now look at what she did.

"Matsuri-chan I'm sorry!" Hinata exclaimed afraid she might have hurt her friend

"Don't be…" Matsuri countered before Hinata went into her worry fest. " did you feel this tense when you were picking out your dress Hina?"

_Hina the_ name Matsuri called her when things got too bad or too happy…in this case it was definitely on the too bad side

Hinata knelt down beside her and pulled her face to face hers.

"look Mats….Garra-kun will love you no matter what you are wearing just pick out what makes you feel beautiful" Hinata advised… Matsuri couldn't help but warm up to her besides the fact Hinata and Naruto had just been married last year, she talked like they had been married for years.

"thanks a lot…Hina" Matsuri said with a cheeky smile that did wanders for her tanned face

"your welcome" Hinata said with a smile equally as cheeky

"come on lets go find that perfect dress that would make his eyes pop out" Hinata joked

"hmm so much for Miss Hyuuga" Matsuri replied

"oh her" Hinata said while rolling her eyes in a playful manner "she died when she married that Hokage"

"he must have sent her running"

"no…._he killed her_" Hinata said the last part barely above at whisper they both busted out giggling

"nah! I think she's still in there somewhere' Matsuri stated

"why?" Hinata asked confused at her statement

"come Hinata, we all know you still suck at flirting because you always say something prim and proper " Matsuri managed to get out because she was still giggling

"that's it!" Hinata yelled and chased her around the store forgetting the other young women staring at them in shock watching two first ladies run around like children….well you don't see that everyday….

**The Hokage monument**

'Finally' a certain devilishly handsome blonde Hokage said to himself . The paper work was almost done, with the bushins working at this rate their would be no stopping him from leaving work early

"you know you could just leave them to work" a familiar dark voice suggested from behind him

"yeah well Garra I don't trust this clones not one bit" Naruto huffed earning a glare from the shadow clones

"doesn't that mean you don't trust your self?" Garra questioned more than asked

"shut- up will ya!" Naruto grumbled slightly annoyed by his friends accurate way of reasoning

"hn" was the stoic reply he got from his red head friend

"done!" the clones said at the same time. Naruto murmured something Garra couldn't make out and then dispelled the clones

"so….wanna go grab something to eat" Naruto asked besides if his friend was here he had to make the best of it

"Naruto were you ever scared that things between you and Hinata-chan wouldn't work out" Garra asked waiting eagerly for his reaction…right now the Hokage did not know how to respond…this was quite the question, but he knew on thing the red head was not living without any answers….

"okay look Garra…. I thought things wouldn't workout between me and my hime but…dude, men…you know that gut feeling you have every time you see her beautiful face, like you just want to float into heaven, no matter how hard you try you just can't stop thinking about her"

Garra nodded not seeing where he was going with this

"that's it. that's how you know things will workout between the two of you" Naruto said with a warming smile that Garra couldn't help but return…

.

**The kages girls**

Both women were currently sitting in the a caffeine shop taking tea and hot muffins.

"isn't it relaxing Hina" Matsuri stated more that asked, the lavender eyed beauty could only nod as she sunk into the taste of the hot tea.

"hey girls may we seat?" Tenten asked with Temari by her side. Since both of them were pregnant the had been spending a lot of time together . Temari was 4 months while Tenten was 2 months. Two of them had been going baby nuts ever since. Neji was proud but Shikamaru was bitter but deep down they knew he was excited. Sasuke thought that it was shameful, them get their wife pregnant before him, seriously burning his pride.

"sure" Matsuri replied it was kind of exciting that her and Temari were going to be in- laws they were like sisters so it wasn't that weird. Temari was happy it was Matsuri that Garra loved and not some foreign girl she knew nothing about.

They all sat together talking laughing and eating delicious soft creamy muffins….life is good.

"hey ladies" a certain blonde yelled accompanied by her cherry blossom haired friend who whacked her slightly and mumbled something about her shouting like a pig.

The two feminine beautiful wives walked over to the table and sat down with their friends.

"so what's the gossip about" Ino asked excitingly

'nothing" Tenten replied in a sarcastic tone

"Ino isn't you outfit over the edge for a wife" Matsuri questioned. Ino was a pretty face with her dazzling blue eyes which were complimented by long eyelashes and her long blonde hair and her slim figure. Though her dressing was a bit too dazzling. She wore an LV cream dress which was strapless and figure hugging ,black prada boots and a cream chinchilla coat with black and brown blends. Her accessories where something else they were diamond hoops and plenty necklaces.

"hey who says I can't be a hot wife" Ino retorted beside she was only twenty one

"she means is Sai broke yet" Tenten stated earning a glare from Ino and a laugh from anyone else

"humph well at lest I make use of my husbands money" Ino retorted ,seriously those girls where annoying

"oh Ino!' they all said at the same time causing all of them to giggle even Ino.

"so how's life" Sakura asked to no one in particular

Tenten was the first to answer " great, even though Neji has been working a lot lately and hasn't had anytime to spend _with me" _Tenten whispered the last part but they all heard it

"ano.. Tenten you know he is the clan head" Hinata said (yes Neji was the clan head, after Hinata had joined the main and branch family together she gave her title up to Neji besides Hanabi was to preoccupied with her boyfriend)

"I know, sometimes I wish he wasn't" Tenten whispered quietly. Hinata felt a wave of guilt "who am I kidding it was his dream I'm just being selfish" Tenten said to herself wiping away imaginary tears causing all the girls to laugh and forget about it

"so Sakura how's life with Sasuke" Temari asked while slightly rubbing her stomach to indicate what she meant

"oh it's been good Sasuke-kun is the perfect husband any girl could ask for" Slightly directing it towards Hinata

It was no secret that Hinata and Sakura never liked each other. It was no secret that the hated each other guts everyone knew except for Naruto and Sasuke who thought they were close friends

The cause of their semi beif,….

The Hokage…

_Flash back_

_The day had been wonderful for Hinata it was her and Naruto's anniversary they had been dating for two years and now she was eighteen while Naruto was nineteen. So Hinata had decided to look extra pretty that day._

_She wore a lavender alter neck dress that hung unto her body with fishnet leggings and white boots which went with her star shaped jewelry. She had smoky eyes and her hair was curled to the side . She wore pink blush with rose lipstick that shimmered in the sunlight. She looked beautiful….._

_But being Hinata she wore a big black jacket (like Shino's) and Black Gucci shades so that know one would see her._

_As she hurried over to Naruto's house with her present in one of her jacket pockets. Naruto had chosen to stay in his apartment till he got married instead of moving into his father's house so it was easy to find were his house was….._

_As Hinata approached the compound with was surrounded with presents. She skillfully used her ninja abilities to move through the boxes. Hinata walked to the door of the apartment but paused when she heard a sound. _

"_Naruto-kun please" She heard a female voice say_

"_no I can't I'm dating Hinata-chan" Hinata heard Naruto reply _

_Hinata felt slightly relived and peeked through the crack in the door that she had been nagging Naruto to fix luckily he proved stubborn and didn't ,typical Uzumaki….. Hinata peeked through the cracks to see a pink haired woman hovering over Naruto….._

"_Nah it couldn't be Sakura" Hinata thought ,she was her friend wasn't she, she wouldn't ….._

"_Naruto….what is she's giving you that I can't!" Sakura yelled out in frustration she looked like she was about to burst into tears_

"_Sakura-chan look… I love Hinata I used to __**like **__you but Sakura she's different from everyone, from day one she loved me when I didn't even know it, and your showing up here because Sasuke won't even look at you. The-"_

_Naruto was cut of by warm lips on his…..his world had stopped for a moment he didn't know what to do at that moment she was hovering over him pinning him to the his couch her hands traveling to his ….._

_At that moment Hinata's world shook and she did something a Hyugga Heiress should never do_

"_fuck!" she yelled and Naruto pushed Sakura off him and jumped to his feet…_

_Hinata didn't know when she opened the door when she lunched herself at her when she started to hit her and beat her when she continued cursing and thrashing out at her and him and crying.._

_Naruto had never seen this side of Hinata she looked so broken so turn apart so scared. She looked so mad_

"_**kit you did it this time"**__ kyuubi commented but Naruto ignored the comment and stared at his girlfriend_

"_I hate you" she yelled out to Sakura who was just as shocked as he was and was running around when he Hinata started throwing stuff at her…_

_Hinata felt two strong arms around her waist as she watched the pink haired girl stand by the door_

"_fuck it Naruto let go me!" Hinata yelled and tried to thrash out of his grip but it was to tight_

"_Naruto I" Sakura was down right speechless and yet slightly happy at Hyuuga's melt down._

"_Sakura" Naruto whispered and clenched his teeth_

"_**get the fuck out!**__" he roared at her and she left quickly but not before stealing a glance at the struggling Hyuuga_

_Hinata was to busy shouting and screaming to notice Sakura had left. She could care less all she knew was that her heart was aching and she needed the pain to go way.._

"_leave me...ah…Naruto please leave me! let me get her! Let me go! let me get her!" she repeatedly screamed. Naruto didn't know what else to do he just…. just kissed her_

_The kiss was soft yet demanding and rough sending both of them to the floor near the couch . And it got the Hyuuga to quiet down .they stayed like that for a full 20 seconds feeling each other searching for something, him trying to get to his quiet shy girlfriend back and her looking for a way to ease the ache. They both stopped kissing …._

_Panting for air and looking at each other leaning against the couch_

"_tell me you don't love her" Hinata chocked out clutching on to him_

'_I don't Hina, I love you…I love you" Naruto repeatedly answered her plea and she quieted her sobs…_

"_I love you I love you love…."_

_End of flash back_

Yes she and Sakura hated each other to no ends after that day, and refused to be left alone together. Even though they tried to be more friendly around each other there was no genuine sign of settlement….they would just have to tolerate each other…

"of course he is" Hinata murmured in a sarcastic tone luckily Sakura didn't hear it. Of course Sakura had moved on but the mild hatred never ended.

"what about Naruto I'm sure his great also" Sakura commented while sipping her tea

"oh his absolutely wonderful" Hinata shot back

Everyone on that table noticed the tension between the two. So Ino decided to break the ice

"to Mats…. How's your wedding planning doing" Ino half yelled getting the attention of bickering wives.

"oh….oh….fine" Matsuri answered quickly, not knowing where Ino was going with this. But she continued sipping her tea

"so how's your sex life" Ino asked causing Matsuri to spit out her tea out on the table

"Wow Matsuri I never knew you were so dirty" Ino said giggling and torturing the poor girl

"Ino-chan don't torture Matsuri-chan like that" Hinata stated she really knew how Matsuri felt right now. Since almost everyone teases her especially Naruto.

"yeah Ino cut her some slack" Tenten said while rubbing the slightly big bump on her stomach

"okay whatever pregnant lady" Ino teased

"yes…..at least us pregnant ladies have some dignity" Temari stated earning a hi-five from Tenten

"yeah, Shikamaru and Neji, have sure been busy" Ino stated earning a giggle from Hinata and Matsuri, a smirk form Sakura and a glare from Temari and Tenten

"so Hinata the newly wed how has your life with Naruto been" Ino asked everyone was all ears… Nobody noticed Sakura slightly twitch

"um…he is sweet, kind, loving, caring-"

"oh cut the love crap I mean interesting stuff like fights, sex, complications, sex, drama, sex and sex" Ino interrupted . Come on Hinata and Naruto must have dirty secrets and she must know about them, besides she is the gossip queen and everyone wants to know the 'ish' on the Hokage and his wife.

"you know you said sex like 4 times" Tenten stated bluntly

"come on, don't you want to know how having sex with the Hokage is like"

"no" Tenten replied bluntly while sipping her tea

"oh let's talk about Neji, Handcuffs and chains and how juken can be used in more than fighting!"

Tenten immediately spat out her tea and glared at the grinning Ino

Temari just stared

Sakura looked shocked

Matsuri looked confused

And Hinata looked like a tomato she could never look at Neji the same again..

"oh come on guys it's not like you don't do anything dirty like Temari and Shikamaru shadow possession jutsu or strategy really who plans their sex!"

"Ino!" Temari said angrily

"and Sakura the sharingan, having sex in your mind. For real!"

"Ino!" Sakura clenched her fist

"or Matsuri and Garra rough nights in the sand"

"Ino" Matsuri squeaked

"and the Naruto and clones really Hinata…."

Hinata was already under the table…

"hey even me and Sai's art stuff but I got nothing to hide!" Ino yelled

Everyone in the place was looking at them….

"INO!" they all yelled

"opps…..heheh" …and there was silence.

**Gaara and Naruto **

"anyway I know this cool caffeine shop…" Naruto continued to talk and rant about caffeine while his red headed friend was in deep thought about marriage

"dobe" Naruto and Garra turned to see Sasuke and Neji approaching them

"teme" Naruto spat back in a friendly manner. While Garra just stared at them confused

"don't try to understand them" Shikamaru commented from behind them

"hey! what is with you guys! Did you plan to come see us or something?" Naruto questioned

"no dickless" Sai commented out of no where

"ahh !" Naruto screamed and jumped on Garra who stumbled back due to an unexpected turn of events….

Garra holding Naruto bridal style

2 words…

"…..your gay" they all said at the same time and Naruto was of Garra in 1 and a half seconds

"heh….' Naruto said nervously as he scratched the back of his head (two cute)

"so why are you guys here?" Garra asked he was still not used to being with more then five people at a time so it seemed to be a little to crowded

"where heading to the caffeine shop" Neji replied and proceeded to walk of .

"oh lets got together" Naruto exclaimed

"no duh dope" Sasuke spat

"teme"

"dope"

"Teme"

"Dope"

"Teme"

"Dope"

"….."

"….."

"Guys!" they all yelled at the two stupid frenimies

And they went to caffeine shop…. eventually…..

**Kohonahamaru house**

"Oh….Kohana…...ahhh..nghhhhh" Hanabi screamed out. Her and Kohonahamaru had been 'in the mood" most of the time recently, so she was normally at his place, luckily her father didn't question her absence and she told Neji and Hinata that she was going to study…well that was her intention, it always was..

So how did she end up her on his bed ,panting, almost sweaty, clutching unto his dark hair, with only her shirt was on the floor, with his lips on her neck and his hand in between her legs . He was such a sex addict, well so was she…..

Why she was here again…studying yeah she was meant to be studying …

"ah,,w-were meant be…ah… studying" she blurted out but Kohonahamaru following in his masters foot steps refused to listen. He continued to tease her rubbing her, brushing her groin making circular motion on her clitoris and biting on her pulse point..

Hanabi acted like she wanted to push him of but he knew she wanted it as bad as he did they'd been having sex at most 4 times a week. No one knew it was this bad and they never bothered to tell anyone. They were still careful to use condoms and birth control pills and all that stuff, they liked to do each other but they didn't want no baby….

He continued to lick and bite on her pulse point while using a hand to hold her down and the other to rub her socked panties her arousal was going to be the death of him..

"o-okay…ahh..….of" she said in between moans

"why?" He asked in a cocky tone, she knew he was smirking she could care less at the moment, she knew he wanted her to beg, but she was a Hyuuga she never dare beg anyone, her mouth said other wise

"please…ahh..kohona…ahh" Kohonahamaru felt his male pride boost and his dick harden

He took them off slowly but he did it… Hanabi felt some sort of relief until he started rubbing it again this time with his hard …

_**Le Café **_

"here we are" Naruto said to no one in particular.

"hn" Garra remarked as he looked around at place indicating that it was good. Naruto on the other hand was looking around for table then he finally spotted someone

"what are you grinning at " Sasuke stated more than asked but Naruto was already gone…

"_hime_" Naruto whispered into his wife's ear Hinata felt an electric shock go up her spine

"N-Naruto-kun" Hinata murmured she hated it when he did that but he loved it

"hey honey" Ino said while kissing Sai full on the lips. Sai had gotten used to showing his feelings more but he still had some problems. All of the respective husbands joined their respective wives at the table.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura half yelled and kissed his cheek causing Sasuke to shrug he so was not used to public affection.

Shikamaru pulled out his cigarette earning a whack and a full time lecture from Temari about smoking around pregnant women.

Tenten was just happy to be spending time with Neji and Garra and Matsuri were talking.

"waiter some drinks" Sasuke yelled. Not noticing Sakura shudder no one noticed except for Ino but she would ask her about it later

"Sasuke-kun don't you think you should lay of the drinks for a while" Sakura murmured only loud enough for her to hear.

The couples talked laughed some drank a bit others a lot. just happy to enjoy each others company. After several hours they all headed to their separate homes..

_**Sai and Ino **_

Sai had been promoted to head of spying operation when Naruto took over. He became very wealthy a bonus to Ino benefits.

Ino and Sai headed to their bedroom giving the maid any extra luggage. Sai sat on the king sized bed while Ino started ranting about her day…

She noticed Sai wasn't paying attention and his mind was somewhere else what was more important than her….

"Ino have you ever thought of having a baby…"

Ino couldn't believe what she was hearing a baby did they really need a baby at this point of time in their lives. A BABY wasn't that going to complicate things…..

"Sai-kun…don't you think it's to early" Ino managed to get out she knew Sai was getting better at showing his feeling but come on.

"yes… I think were ready for one" Sai mumbled while Ino was still trying to figure out what made him think like this or even ask that

"what brought this up? " Ino asked sternly unfortunately this did not go unnoticed by Sai who just shrugged at the tone of her voice and decided to brush the topic of

"you know what forget…you look nice today" Sai commented he'd been reading his books and it said complimenting women make them feel special, plus it makes them forgetful especially the Ino kind of woman

"yeah the days been great…" Ino said in a wondrous tone "but do you know what's greater…." Ino purred seductively. Catting in a way that Sai knew as 'I want you to love me long time'

He couldn't help but smirk Ino always knew how to set things in a good mood.

Ino hovered over him seductively her hand roaming up his pale arms, making his hair stand up everywhere she touched.

He loathed the effect she had on him. Even though he sucked at showing emotions sometimes. She knew how to make him show his feeling with just a flip of her hair or her smile.

She had power over him

She knew it

He knew it to

Sai found his arm trailing up her back and brushing her hair…

"whatever you say" he kissed her forehead. "_beautiful"_

_**Shikamaru and Temari **_

Shikamaru and Temari where the oddest couple you could ever see they argued about everything. They been arguing since they met…

"Shikamaru what did I tell you about smoking weed" Temari scolded him, damn that Nara was stubborn when he wanted to be, the bastard

"I not smoking weed.." he mumbled this woman was really troublesome

"yes you are Shikamaru, for someone smart you sure are dumb as hell!" Temari spat back, seriously that Nara was working on her last nerve

"hmm troublesome woman" Shikamaru mumbled. Pregnancy was the worst thing that ever happened to him what was he thinking he should have listened to his father…

_Flashback_

_Shikaku had finally decided to talk to his son about marriage. He hated this talk but everybody said it was necessary and his troublesome wife wouldn't let him rest if he didn't have this talk with his son…troublesome_

"_yes dad" Shikamaru mumbled he was just as irritated as his dad was seriously he could just read marriage books and stuff, there was no need for this_

"_Sit down" Shikaku ordered he could tell his son was annoyed but he was to and they were going to have this talk so his damn wife would stop bothering him_

"_now son…..you getting married very soon" Shikaku said as he lit the cigarette and put it in his mouth "don't do it boy I raised you better than that" Shikamaru was down right stunned at his daddy, was that what this about not getting him to marry _

"_what?" Shikamaru half yelled his father most be really high on that weed_

"_I'm just playing which ya, just don't, I repeat do not get her pregnant" Shikaku said and walked of…._

_What the hell was that about? Wasn't he supposed to tell him about HOW ,WHEN, WHY, he married his mom.. His father was a nut case,… _

_End of flashback_

He wished he had listened to him now, getting her pregnant was the worst thing that had ever happened to him…

"Shikamaru you better listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Temari yelled, he sure wished God would send him to his grave

"yes dear..,," he mumbled

" you know what Nara you h-humph" Temari felt a pair of soft lip on her own

She didn't know how it happened

She didn't know when she was heading up the stairs

She didn't know when she was in their bed

She didn't know when she was screaming 'Shika'

Well she didn't know a lot of things…

**Neji and Tenten**

Tenten never really liked the Hyuuga compound but she learned to love some of the people in it mainly the people who didn't have sticks up their asses, as Naruto would say

Most of them had cold looks most of the people like that were from the main house. The former branch members were more friendly kind and cherry, she really like them even though some of them had stick up their asses….

"_I guess It's a Hyuuga policy"_ Tenten Hyuuga thought 'Tenten Hyuuga' that was such a strange name to her, she never really had a last name since she was an orphan but now she had one even though Neji and her had been married for a year and a half it was still strange to her

"Tenten" Neji said snapping her out of her thoughts

"y-yes" Tenten stuttered out surprised by the out burst of her husband

"where you listening to me at all" Neji questioned already knowing the answer. Tenten gave a nervous grin and sat down on the bed in their room. Neji gave a loud sigh this woman was the exact opposite of him

He was stern

She was bubbly

He was cold

She was warm

He was focused

She was anything form that

But that's what attracted him to her

She was a walking nut case and he loved it

Neji gave a small smile which went unnoticed by Tenten

"what" She remarked the way he was staring at her made her feel like a child being scolded by her mother

"well Tenten I told you , some of the Hyuuga's and I are going to Kumo for democracy reasons"

Tenten was down right shocked at that statement didn't Kumo and the Hyuuga's have some rivalry, what if he got hurt?, What if he never came back? What if? What if?

"what if you get hurt Neji?" Tenten practically screamed in the process she clung unto his shirt and looked him in the eyes. Neji hated it when Tenten worried ,he couldn't blame her, he remembered the last time him and Lee went on a mission to Kumo…

_Flashback_

_Tenten and Neji had been dating for a year now. Life was wonderful for Tenten ,Neji would take her anywhere and give her anything she wanted or anything she didn't even ask for._

_Gai-sensei and Lee complained about how Neji spoilt her to much but he would just tell to go get a girlfriend and then talk to him about it_

_This was one of those days you would find Neji and Tenten training in the forest or making out, anyone. Neji sitting down leaning against a tree and Tenten on his lap. _

"_hm…Tenten I have to tell you something…" Neji mumbled into the kiss loosening his grip on her untied hair._

"_what Neji-kun" Tenten said with a sparkle in her chocolate eyes. She looked so beautiful he couldn't tell her when she was so happy and he wouldn't want to worry her_

"_your beautiful" Neji said as he captured her lips again._

"_hmm….Neji" Tenten moaned into the kiss_

_Little did she know he was going to be gone the next week and 3 weeks after that injured and almost dead….._

_End of flashback_

"I'll be fine Ten" Neji whispered. Neji knew how Tenten loved it when he called her that but this wasn't the time

"no…YOUR NOT GOING!" Tenten screamed and began hitting him on his chest. He held her down. And watched as tears started to flow from her eyes .

It hurt him, it hurt him more than she ever knew, he didn't want to leave her, couldn't she understand that.

"_Tenten" _Neji whispered as she began to cry. She was saying something that Neji couldn't really make out but he did hear this.

"don't leave me, don't leave me…"

The night was not going to be easy in the Hyuuga house hold …..

**Sasuke and Sakura**

Sakura had been sitting in the room for about fifteen minutes waiting for Sasuke to come upstairs.

Sakura hated three things in life

Sadness

Pain

And Wednesdays

Why she would she hate Wednesdays

Well she also had a list for that

Sasuke left the village on a Wednesday

Sasuke killed his brother on a Wednesday

Sasuke started drinking on a Wednesday

Yes the prefect Sasuke and Sakura were not so prefect after all

Every Wednesday Sasuke would go and drink his life out to ease his pain. She once tried to get him to stop it, but once, ended up as never again

"**sa-sakura**" Sasuke slurred out

"y-yes Sasuke-kun" Sakura whispered. She turned around to see Sasuke smirking. She knew what that meant.

He was going to force her to do SOMETHING SHE DIDN'T WANT TO DO

Sakura smelt the strong smell of alcohol getting closer.

She felt s pair of lips kissing her neck slowly working all they way to her jaw line.

Normally she would be in heaven right now.

But this wasn't her Sasuke.

The Sasuke she knew made love to her like she was the only girl in the world he would hold her with so much power and control.

But this Sasuke was an animal he would hit her ,bruise her and practically rape her

She didn't want to be in this situation but she couldn't get out of it she loved Sasuke, she couldn't leave him

"S-Sasuke why do you this to yourself" Sakura murmured praying that he didn't here hair

"**what..**" Sasuke stated, she could tell from his tone he was getting mad but she couldn't stop her mouth from running

"SASUKE UCHIHA WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF!" Sakura yelled and as she got up looking at the fuming Uchiha right in the eye.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP BLAMING YOURSELF AND THEN TAKING YOUR ANGER AND FUSTRATIONS OUT ON ME? WHY DO YOU ACT ALL COOL WHEN YOUR BROKEN UP INSIDE?"

"**Sakura**" Sasuke warned

"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT YOU DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT ITACHI SASUKE IT NOT-"

Sakura didn't know when, why or how but all she knew was that Sasuke just punched her to the floor

Sakura couldn't suppress the tears falling down her face. The pain was to much both physically and emotionaly.

"**don't you EVER! talk to me like that AGAIN!**" Sasuke growled out and grabbed her bubble gum hair pulling her head backwards with it.

"yes, please Sasuke please I won't talk to you like that !" Sakura screamed only to have Sasuke slam her head down on the tiled floor..

"**better**.." Sasuke said as he headed for the door " **get that cleaned up**" and the Uchiha walked out the door

Sakura couldn't help but cry and lay there helpless. She knew he wasn't sleeping at home tonight…

She really hated Wednesdays

**Naruto and Hinata **

"oh…Naruto" Hinata moaned out

She was meant to be making dinner but Naruto suggested that had a bath first and before she could protest he used his damn heredity yellow flash ability to get her but naked, run bubble bath, get her in it and so on.

Namikaze's the nerve of them

Hinata felt Naruto run his rough palms over the skin of her flat stomach living goose bumps on the trail of skin. She couldn't help but let out a loud sigh.

Naruto couldn't suppress his grin. He was the only man who could do that to her the only man who could love her like that. The only man who could make her feel this way.

Naruto continued his journey from her flat stomach to right bellow her breast running his finger tips under them causing her shudder. He knew she wanted him to touch her there but what was the fun in that .

Hinata closed her eyes as his hands moved slowly upwards her hard rocks. Naruto looked up at her. She looked so beautiful.

Form her soft pink lips that he wanted to kiss so bad but that would ruin his plans

From her long eylashes to her perfect cheeks and nose.

She looked like and angel sent from above.

"**of all people she ended up with you.. why**" Kyuubi mumbled

"_shut up will yeah_" Naruto retorted , even if the fox was right. She was so beautiful and among all guys she chose him

Was he awesome or what.

The blonde Hokage moved his hand down to her flat stomach again earning a whimper of diassaproval and glare form his wife.

"Naruto-kun! Stop plying with m-ah ah ah..oh…mhh..oh god" Naruto hand found their way to her most sacred place and began rubbing her clitoris in a circular motion with on finger while the other was inside her slowly moving in and out.

Naruto was the capital EVIL.

Dare she not say she loved it that way

Naruto was so proud of her responses to his demonstrations, he did come from a line of perverts so it must be in the blood, Naruto felt himself harden with every sound she was making.

The former Hyuuga felt a pair of warm lip on her own roughly kissin her. While Naruto other hand traveled down to her ass slowly traveling down the crack and then groping it.

Hinata gasped allowing Naruto to slip his tongue into her mouth tasting the cream muffins she ate earlier.

"hmm" was all he got of the lavender eyed beauty as she started to buck her hips against his hand which was slowly increasing speed.

Naruto felt her walls clenched around his finger and he inserted the second finger, she bit his lips slightly. Hinata felt the heat between her legs rising, her vision was becoming blurry what this man was doing to her should be classified under ILLEGAL.

Knock knock

"Naru…..hmm…..some…..hmm….door" Hinata tried to speak into the kiss

KNOCK KNOCK

"what" Naruto barked. Seriously he was busy in here

"s-sir master J-Jirayah needs to s-see you" the maid said startled at his tone

"can't it wait" Naruto growled out

"h-he s-ss-sss-says it's urgent" the maid squeaked out

Naruto turned to his wife and gave a look that had so many words in it

Apology

Guilt

Ignorance

"go" Hinata whispered, he was the Hokage she had to share him with everyone one else, she hated it but it was true..

"I'm so-" Naruto was interrupted with a kiss

"It's not you fault Naruto-kun…your just special" Hinata whispered into his ear. Naruto couldn't help but grin.

"yeah I'm awesome" he joked earning a playful whack form his wife.

Naruto eventually got up an left to go and meet the soon to be dead Sannin…

2 hours

Damn that old fart, even if it was important

How they hell was he going to break it to his friends, or the village or his wife…

Maybe he should listen to Jirayah and keep it on the down low till they were sure of their readings

Naruto appeared into his room in a swirl of leaves…

Naruto's eyes softened at the sight of his wife asleep on their bed. She looked so beautiful the way the moonlight shone on her pale skin.

"**don't wake her up you moron**" Kyuubi barked

"_I'm not you, you giant bull of furr" _Naruto spat back. Earning a growl form Kyuubi which eventually quitened.. 'eventually'

Naruto slipped into bed, careful not to wake her, pulling her close to his chest and just like an instinct Hinata wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled up to him.

Naruto gave a brief but genuine smile, the kind of smile he only gave to her, and began to stoke her long midnight blue hair until he joined her in her slumber….

**Garra and Matsuri **

The room was quiet Matsuri had been trying to sleep for the past few hours but it just wasn't coming to her. Even though Jirayah had fixed the seal on Garra he sometimes had a hard time trying to sleep but today he was quick to it.

Matsuri gave a long sigh she didn't know what to do or say or weather she wanted to talk to Garra, to talk about it…

"Matsuri-_chan" _she heared Garra say the vibration in his throat and chest living a ticklish fellig on her skin. But that wasn't going to help her tonight especially since he use the suffix in her name he only uses it when he knows something is wrong our out of the normal mood…

"_lets just come out with it' _Matsuri thought to herself "G-Garra-kun" Matsuri stuttered out.

"yes" he replied as blunt as ever

"I was talking with the my mom one day bout you know… us marrying " she mumbled as a blush began to grow on her face confusing the hell out of Garra

"yes" he said againa little more on the worried side and Matsuri continued to rant

"um….she…said I should ask you….the three W's" Matsuri murmured as she sat up

Garra was off now what they hell is she talking about. Matsuri saw the look of confusion in his eyes as he began to sit up to.

"what?" was Garra's confused reply Naruto was right women were confusing

"the three W's….why do you love me….what you love about me…and what I do for you" Matsuri said staring into eyes, him still looking as confused as hell.

"I'll start" Matsuri murmered her blush intensifying as she felt his sea green eyes scan her….. So she was going to begin, oh lord…..

"why I love you…" she could tell that the Kazekage was all ears which made her even more nervous.

"I love you because,you care about others, even though you suffered a hell of a lot you enede up being this great man who could have any girl but you chose me, I love you because you are a great teacher, you are a wonderful advisor your just your just…" Matsuri found her choking on her words

She felt Gaara hand on hers. She looked into his eyes and saw him his eyes edging her to go on….

"your perfect…and..and what I love about you…I love your eyes , your smile, they way you talk to people,they way you walk they way you breath…. Everything" Matsuri didn't notice the change in Gaara's eyes she didn't notice how they softened instantly

"what you do for me….you make me smile, you make me laugh, you make feel like I'm in heaven, when I wake up in the morning I happy that the first thing I see is you" Matsuri felt tear rolling out of her eyes but she had to finsh this "you complete me..and I don't know what I'd do if you don't feel the same way if I-humph"

Garra couldn't take it anymore he just had to kiss her, he had to feel her, he just had to have her..

Matsuri felt Garra's lips crash on hers with so much force she went down on the bed with her head on the sof silk pillows. Garra didn't even give her time to finish his lips continued to attack her and she found her self doing the same thing.

Matsuri felt Garra tug on her robe, before she could responed and he flipped her over his tongue sliding on her neck sending and electric shock down her spine

"G-Garra" Matsuri gasped, the roughness was turning her on dear she say it. Garra bit down on her pulse point and at the same time he threw her robe away.

"ahh.."was all she could get out her blush intensifying with every touch evey bite evey lick he gave her.

She felt Garra hand going up her legs slowly living goosebumps on the parts skin he touched. She felt him get harder with every passing seconcd.

Garra's other hand went up her flat stomach and clutched one of her the other hand on her thigh went inbetween her legs and brushed her curls through her panties.

"uh uh..garra" Matsuri didn't know how he coul be so wickedly wonderful and she loved it like that, she saw her vision getting blury.

Garra felt her body shaking which brought a wicked smile to his face. The hand on her breats began to make circular motions around her hardened nipple while the other started to rub her most sacred place hard. Her walls were clenching she was alredy getting wet.

"G-G-Garra..p-p-please" Matsuri pleaded breathlessly. Garra didn't answer her. She knew why, there were a lot of things she could be begging him for and he decided to be wickedly blunt.

Garra continued like that to what seemed like hours for Matsuri. Why must he torture her so….

Garra pinched her nipple earning a moan from Matsuri. His thumb went in a circuler motion on her nipple. Matsuri sighs and moan were music to his ears but it was just getting started by the end of the night she wouldn't be able to speak tomorrow…

Matsuri felts Garra's finger rub harder, she knew he was doing it on purpose that was about to say something till she was suddenly flipped over and kissed

With all the forces of the sand.

Her hand traveled up his arms and clutched unto to them when she felt his hard groin againt her wet one, she then gripped onto the sheets almost ripping them out. He gave pleasurable hickeys on her neck living wounds and traces of blood that were later licked up by the kazekage.

Matsuri almost screamed to the heavens when Garra grabbed unto to her boobs and began his assualt on them and if that wasn't enough he started gringin his hips against her own.

"G-Ga…ahh!" they pleasure was to much or so she thought..

"don't scream now I'm not done with you yet" he whispered in her ear which was accompanied with a lick and a growl. Garra slipped two fingers into her her wet core and started to assualt her breast with licks and bites.

"ah..ah..Ahh!" Matsuri screamed to heaven her arousal was driving him insane her voice like angels , she seemed like she was crying to the heavens to him, she arched forward her eyes rolling to back of her head as he pumped in and out faster and faster…

She felt her stomach turning. He inserted the third finger and she lost it , Garra skillfully swirled his tounge around each nipplle lapping and bitting on them like a dog . His other hand was on her ass. Matsuri grip on the sheets tightened and she came with all her might on him….

She was panting hard he didn't even look at face he just grabbed her and kissed her forcefully, then he licked almost everything of his finger and put his finger in her mouth.

Matsuri felt like Hinata right now her face was down right red..

"why I love you your beautiful your smart you were there when I had nothing, you were obedient, you questioned, me you brought out thing in me I didn't even know about"

Matsuri was speechless she never knew Garra could be so deep….

Garra kissed her one more time his hand traveling up her thigh to her back ripping the dress of with his sharp nails….

Matsuri felt a cold breeze on her skin, she wacthed Garra stare at her the lust in his eyes stunned her, if possible the blush on her face increased. Matsuri began to lossen her girp on the sheets but garra stopped her with a growl

"don't….your going to need that" he said bluntly she didn't know what he was talking about till she felt a wet tounge on her-

"ahh..nghhh...ohhhhhhhh" the kasegage continued his assualt on her. He was right she did needs the sheets.

Matsuri unconsciously tried to struggle out of there but Garra's two arms kept her firm and steady.

Garra bit her swollen libodo slighty earning a loud cry from Matsuri. He he wacthed her buck her hip forward but he kept her in place he his tongue swirled around her clitoris nad he licked up and down her vulva. Matsuri kept on arching forward moaning sighing and screaming,

Suddenly Garra stopped Matsuri looked at him confused what was he doing. Garra removed his boxers earning a huger blush from Matsuri, She was so cute.

Matsuri wacthed as his hard cock was realesed to the view of her eyes…. She swore she saw veins on the damn thing…

Garra pulled her by her waist closer to him with one hand and with the other he grabbed his dick and rubbed against her core..

"Ga..ahh!..ahh..Please…oh!" she screamed her toes clutching onto the sheet and her hand to, oh the music to his ears her scream of pleasures.

Matsuri did something she shouldn't have or didn't think she would. She grabbed unto his cock.

Everything just seemed to pause for a moment.

"G-Garra…..I" she didn't know what to say how…what…

"don't stop" was all he said and he continued his administrations. He hissed as she clutched unto his length. Matsuri ran her hand up and down his length pinching it occasionally as her hand rolled back into her skull.

"gar-Ahh!" She came and so did he with a loud grunt both of staring at each other they smell of their love making taking a hold of them….

"what I love about you…." Garra said his voice still low and calm his hand on her cheeks slowly traveling up to her semi long brown hair. " your hair,your eyes, your smile, how you amuse me" Matsuri couldn't help but giggle Garra was so formal "heh..your scent your voice just calms me,everything about you is beautiful…"

Matsuri found her self being carried up and laid down on their bed…

He slammed into her with all the force he had, her walls clenching around him tightly her hands in his hair his hands on the sheets.

"Ga-aaraaaahhhhhh!" she screamed only getting a low growl from him. He continued phusing in rocking her world her vission was getting blury her breathing was incorrect all she could do was scream till she could scream no more… and then it came..

She let go and so did he.. .. He collapsed untop of her but they were to tired to move or care.

'what you do for me….." Garra said with a smile

"you do everything perfectly"

Matsuri couldn't help but smile her eyes watering a bit. She gave him hug which he kindly returned…..

Matsuri drifted to sleep with tears of joy

"goodnight" Garra whispered as he kissed her forehead. "My bride to be"

The kazekage soon joined her into the never ending world of beautiful dreams…

_**How do you like it please review….**_


	2. A good woman

**I do not own Naruto **

**Kishi does….**

**And I don't own the song….**

_**Song **_

_A woman is a gift _

_From God to a man_

_She can make you love her_

_She can be your best friend _

_But you gotta find the right one_

_There some bad ones out there too_

_And if your not careful_

_She'll take the half of you _

_**When you find a good woman you find yourself a good thing**_

_**Now I don't know**_

_**What he talking about**_

_**The woman I know**_

_**Will knock you out**_

_**She can be so mean **_

_**At a certain time of the month**_

_**She'll make a grown man cry**_

_**Scream like a pup **_

_When you find a good woman you find yourself a good thing_

_Don't let us fool ya_

_With this shuck and jive_

_A woman is like a cat_

_She has nine lives_

_**She'll be nice today**_

_**And evil tomorrow**_

_**You do that woman wrong, now**_

_**You'll see her sorrow**_

_**When you find a good woman**_

_You find your self a good thing_

_**By: Tyler Perry (meet the browns stage play)**_

The day was as winter cold as normal

**Some people woke up with a smile**

"ano…..Naruto-kun" Hinata mumbled in her sleep. She looked so beautiful to him.

"hey hime" Naruto whispered into her ear earning a small blush and smile from his wife.

Talk about instinct.

**Others woke up with grieve**

Sakura didn't know when she fell asleep all she remembered was crying, her head was throbbing and her cheek was hurting…..

Sasuke hit her cheek yesterday…

"Sakura?" she heard Sasuke say

"y-yes" Sakura whispered, she was terrified of him, terrified of everything and everyone

"what happened to you?" he asked he was so concerned. Sakura couldn't help but start crying

Sasuke was confused now, what happened to her….. Always happened every Wednesday, once month God he hated that day.

Sasuke approached her trembling figure and hugged her

"what happened Sakura" He asked. Sakura looked into his mesmerizing onyx eyes

"I tripped and fell" She whispered….. She didn't have the heart to tell him he hit her, it would just make him feel worse

She would tell him…..someday

**Some people didn't wake up at all…..or didn't want to**

"Ino.." Sai murmured their earlier love making was fantastic but he just couldn't bring himself to sleep

"leave…me Sai five more hours.." She mumbled ,what was wrong with him? A girl needed her beauty sleep…..

He really wanted a child ….he was sure he wanted one

They question was did _she_ want one

**Some people woke up trying to kill each other**

Temari woke up to her sleeping husband

Damn him trying to seduce her (successfully)

Thinks his smart….

He ain't seen nothing yet

SPLASH!

Shikamaru felt water collide with his face.

"damn it woman!" Shikamaru yelled. This woman was going to be the death of him

"you don't seduce me when I'm yelling at you" she retorted

"well when you were screaming 'Shika' you weren't complaining" Shikamaru said in sarcastic tone

"shut-up!" she yelled

"no… you shut-up" he said calmly and that was annoying to her ,he wasn't even making a fuss, looking all cool with himself

And the argument went on and on and on and on and…

**Some people woke up alone**

Tenten woke up nothing was next to her

He was gone again

She was alone again….

She didn't know how much of this she could handle cause every second they were growing further apart…..

**Others woke up and went back to sleep**

Garra watched Matsuri's eyes flutter open..

"good morning" she heard him whisper but she drifted back to sleep

He stroked her hair and watched her, the peaceful look on her face was soothing

He was going to wake up to this every morning, everyday for the rest of his life…..

He was happy, he was very happy.

**Later that day **

Ino decided that girls all head to the hot spring to relax like she said

'being a wife is tough we need our breaks'

Not like they were disagreeing

"tada!" Ino yelled as the arrived to the private hot springs built for the Hokage's wife "we are here today to relax and be pretty"

The other girl sweat dropped, Ino was a case…

"_I think….. in now"_ Matsuri tried to get out

"what happened to your voice" Temari asked, Matsuri had been walking and talking funny since morning.

"_eh…..(cough cough) _…. I'm fine" Matsuri managed to get out

"it must have been Garra-kun" Hinata said not noticing the Sand kunoichi glaring at her

" your glowing, Garra must have hit that thing hard" Ino commented

And memories of the night before came flooding into her mind. She hated how Hinata was always right.

They all entered the hot springs, the male Anbu guards guarding the hot springs or peeking ,if they dare challenged their husbands…

"woah" they all said at the same time. This hot spring was different form the other ones it had flowers everywhere and service, it was like a spa.

"Hina you never come here because?" Ino questioned still gaping at the place

"I never thought it would be this great" Hinata whispered, Naruto told her that the place was fantastic but she ignored it, Now she sees her mistake.

"last one in is a forehead" Ino yelled as she dove into the water

"heh!" Sakura complained, the pig was annoying, she removed her clothes and jumped into the water followed by Matsuri

"you know you guys are meant to be mature-"Tenten began, Ino splashed water on Tenten who paused wanting to say something but couldn't find the words

"what? Tenten!" Ino questioned with a smug smirk . The other girls just giggled

"very funny Ino" Tenten growled as she kicked the blonde at the back of her head and she began to remove her clothes

Temari was already in the pool relaxing while Hinata was talking to some of the workers there.

"Hina in here!" Ino yelled

"coming!" Hinata yelled back. Ino was really the life of everything she still made them feel young and alive.

Hinata slowly removed her clothes. She was less conscious but still conscious about this things. Hinata's eyes roamed around to see who was looking at her.

"hurry up!" Ino yelled

"yeah who are you stripping for" Tenten commented earning a blush from Hinata. damn those girls were embarrassing.

The first lady slowly began to remove her attire and other girls stared in what seemed to almost be shock. Everyone knew Hinata had a great body, heck they wouldn't hear the last of it from Naruto, her body was so proportionate her midnight blue her did wonders for her pale skin. She was like a vampire, her lavender eyes were stunning and her body was well endowed.. Not like they hadn't seen it before but the clothes she wore, would never allow you to believe this was what was hidden under all of that….

"damn you Hinata" she heard Ino mummer

"what?" she asked all confused causing all the girls to shrug

"I wish I had a body like yours" Ino grumbled accompanied with a 'yeah' from Sakura

"why? Your all beautiful" Hinata said with a smile she wondered why everyone always said that, even her own sister would sometimes pass comments like 'I hope I have a body like your when I'm your age' or ' can we switch bodies' seriously these girls made her feel uncomfortable

Hinata entered the water adapting to the heat and all the girls gave a loud sigh. Ino was right they really needed this right now.

"SO….how's life with your man" Tenten asked to no one in particular interrupting the silence….

"why do you ask Tenten-chan?' Hinata asked wondering why her friend would bring up such a topic. "_Neji must have done something"_ Hinata thought, she really needed to talk to that man….

"men their the worst thing that happened to humanity" Temari exclaimed

"tell me something I don't know" Ino said while rolling her eyes

Matsuri was busy talking to a waiter about drinks.

"I mean Shikamaru keeps on making baby jokes and just annoying the hell out of me" Temari spat.

"maybe your just…I don't know.. Pregnant" Sakura stated in a sarcastic tone

"Sakura-chan is right" Tenten commented while taking a glass of whine from the tray the waiter was holding

"yeah….well….oh wine!" Temari exclaimed grabbing a glass and the bottle

"Temari your not meant to be drinking" Sakura stated while taking a glass

"well doctor" Temari mocked taking a gulp from the bottle " he shouldn't be smoking either"

"I know but Temari he isn't the one carrying the baby" Sakura shot back

"please I'll be drinking as long as he's smoking!" Temari barked why was everyone on her ass? they should go give his some whooping. Hinata shook her head these women where so animated

"Temari you know your just mad because he became the knew strategist of Kohona, and all the girls are looking at him" Hinata sated

She knew she hated the fact that Shikamaru was know a 'big guy' in the town when he was a jounin nobody gave a damn. Now his all high and popular, and there's always some girl dropping by claiming that they just want to 'talk to him'.

"besides you all know we have to keep our men on lock down" Temari defended herself. Why was everybody acting like she was the bad one?

"you know Shika doesn't like girls and marrying you was the most shocking that ever happened," Ino joked while the other girl giggled

"haha very funny" Temari barked

"just loosens up your grip on him and maybe he'll be better" Hinata suggested

"hell no! his always coming home late and I hate that new secretary of his" Temari said with a hint of venom in her voice

"Trina" Ino asked getting all interested . Matsuri did not want to know how she new that.

"yeah she always calling him, _always_" Temari said getting angrier by the second

Trina or Takstumi Hirashi was the worst thing that ever happened to Temari, she was slim she was fine. She had long brown hair and onyx eyes. She had a seductive smile and always wore short an revealing stuff to work. To top it of she was single. Her skin was tanned and her legs were long and shapely. The perfect whore hole if you ask her, why couldn't he just get a male secretary.

"Tem you just want to be in control" Hinata said earning an agreeing nod from Matsuri

"I know I know but…sometimes I feel… like he's going to go run of with some young babe. Because I'm pregnant and…" the girls could all here the sadness in Temari's tone

"then tell him these things" Hinata suggested "communication is one of the basic rules of a relationship"

"you seem to have the answers to everything" Tenten said

It was true Hinata was like their mini counselor everyone told them their problems _everyone_ ,she was so good at handling relationships her and Naruto seemed like they never had an argument.

"no I don't Tenten" Hinata said sipping some of the whine in process

"well I got a problem" Tenten stated wanting to hear the Hinata's response to this. "Neji never spends anytime with me and he's always working ,you among all people should have an answer to that, since Naruto's the Hokage his barely at home"

"well Tenten you have to tell him that he needs to spend more time with you, see that's what ruins most relationships, if he doesn't spend time with you have the-"

"the license to cheat it's a law!" Ino interrupted

"_Ino_" Matsuri whispered

"It's true! It's a law" Ino exclaimed

"what country is that. Ino land?' Temari asked. Earning a laugh from everyone

"hey! It's a nice place to be" Ino retorted causing everyone to laugh harder Ino was so animated ,

Ino then splashed water on Temari who splashed water at her but Ino put Tenten in front of her, and the water fight begun splashing water on each other laughing and screaming.

Matsuri noticed something on Sakura face, something strange. "Saku what's on your cheek" she questioned and on queue Sakura froze….

"did someone hit you" Hinata asked. Sakura and her may not be the best of friends but they were friends.

"did Sasuke hit you" Ino stated more than asked. Everyone was staring at her. Sakura was staring at Ino. She told her not to tell anyone

_Flashback_

_Sakura went to hospital in the middle of the night for some iodine wearing a black hood to cover her face and bandages on her arms. Since she was the head of all medic associations no one questioned her. Sakura went to the storage room on the 3__rd__ floor…_

_She walked in and put on the lights.._

"_finally" she mumbled to herself she removed the black hood and the bandages on her arms showing her bruises and scars, they looked they were mocking her laughing at her damn them.._

"_so you hit yourself on the door again' she heard someone say. not just anyone…_

"_Ino" she whispered_

"_I knew that man was on crack I'm telling Naruto!" Ino half yelled, Sakura could tell she was mad but, she couldn't understand _

"_no! Ino! Please!" Sakura yelled as she grabbed the blonde who was half way out the door_

"_how are you going to live making excuses for him!" Ino yelled back she was sick and tired of Sakura's sober attitude._

"_I'm not please! " Sakura didn't know when she started crying_

_Ino stopped struggling to get free and she stared at her friend, she sure was glad she had gotten over the Uchiha._

"_promise me(sob)promise you won't(sniff) tell Naruto" Sakura whispered loud enough for her to hear._

"_I promise…" Ino replied_

_But she never said she wouldn't tell someone else_

_End of flashback_

The tension between the two best friend was building up. Sakura didn't know weather to feel betrayed or touched that Ino cared that much.

"what? When?" Tenten asked, Matsuri was shocked . Hinata was down right appalled, Temari was wondering why she hadn't poisoned him already or shot him or even divorced his ass.

"one Wednesday, every month" Sakura whispered. Her voice was low and it held so many emotions in it.

"kill him" Temari commanded. Normally someone would have lectured her but they all couldn't help but agree

"when did it start happening" Hinata asked

"well…"

_flashback_

_Everything was perfect in Sakura's life she was married to the last Uchiha/Anbu captain she was the head of all medical associations. Nothing get better than this._

_Sasuke had been gone on a real long mission she hadn't seen him in 2 months, she missed his caresses and words of affection. It took her while but she broke through the Uchiha's hard exterior, towards her anyway. He would tell her anything and everything. _

_Sakura was laying down on the couch in the main parlor. _

_CLICK CLANK_

_Sakura stood up she noticed the chakra but there was something strange about it .what was wrong?_

"_Sa-ku-ra" she heard someone say it sounded a lot like Sasuke but it had a dark tone to it _

"_Sasuke-kun" She said aloud unsure of who it was, the room became dark her Kunoichi senses were tingling she was on defense. _

_She felt a hand around her throat, she couldn't breath. She tried to remove the hand on her throat but the grip was too strong,_

"_Sa-Sasu-ke-ke" She managed to get out ._

_She looked down at the figure. It looked like Sasuke but something was wrong with the eyes they had slits they reminded her of…_

_End of flashback_

The girls were silent they had nothing to say, what could they say.

"you should tell someone" Ino growled .She was really getting on the pinkette's nerves, one more comment and she was gonna

"yeah, you should tell, I don't-"

"well at least I didn't have my tubes tied!" Sakura barked at Ino. All the girls turned towards Ino…..

"y-you had your tubes tied" Matsuri chocked out. Tenten was just watching the glances exchanged between Sakura and Ino.

"yeah" Ino said and she walked out of the spring dressed up and left. Sakura followed, while the other four just stared.

"is this how me and Gaara are going to end up" Matsuri asked hopping for a positive answer..

"you won't end up like that sweetie" Hinata said trying to reassure her "you'll learn from our mistakes….."

**Guy time**

There are many things great about being a guy

No drama

No drama

And no drama

Who ever came up with that was as dumb as hell

Their lives were anything but peace….

Kiba decided to take his friends out on a fun day to get something to sooth the soul…..they were thinking coffee while he was thinking

"a bar …seriously" Neji mumbled A bar was the last thing they needed….or he needed

"yeah!" Kiba exclaimed " just because your married doesn't mean you can't have fun"

"what the point of being married" Naruto joked earning a chuckles and smirks from most of the male present.

"with the power of youth we soar into the bar! I Rock Lee student of Gai sensei master of taijutsu the green beast of Kohana! The-"

"the dude who is going to die alone or become gay if he keeps on acting like this' Naruto interrupted earning laughs from everyone

"I admire your enthusiasm my blonde friend! But there is only one girl for me" Lee exclaimed as his eyes turned heart shaped

Sasuke just rolled his eyes this dude need to get a life..

"Sasuke my rival! Hold on to your woman! Before I snatch her like a dog snatching a bone" Lee warned which of course had no effect on the Uchiha

"you mean like Akamaru" Naruto joked earning a growl from Akamaru and Kiba, while the other guys just laughed and sat down at the bar.

Akamaru gave Kiba a nudge begging him for a drink.

"no Akamaru.. no drink for you" Kiba scolded

"come on give that dog a drink have him going 'arrr'" Naruto joked putting his hand in gesture of a paw in the air and acting like a drunk dog

"like Akamaru" Kiba growled

"no….like you man" Naruto said and everyone was laughing their asses of even Akamaru "anyway dude I can't stay here" Naruto said after the laughter died down

"why dude I'm only trying to get you to relax" Kiba protested he had the whole of the rookie 9 and team Gai guys over here he wasn't going to let him leave that easy

"no dude you trying to get me killed…if Hinata-chan finds out that I'm here she's gonna-"

"oh shit! Temari" Shikamaru exclaimed she was going to castrate him if she found out he was in a bar with strippers she was already jealous of his secretary plus she was pregnant.

"relax guys, your to young to be acting like this" Kiba complained they were really harshing the mood

"hn….coming for a single man isn't so encouraging" Neji stated, what they were doing was very uncivilized .

"I agree with the Hyuuga" Sasuke said in annoyed tone

A blonde stripper came wearing nothing but a fish net suit and started grinding on Shikamaru.

"ahh!….get of me" Shikamaru yelled and jumped of his seat

"come on baby" the girl purred as she squeezed her boobs

"leave" The Nara replied he was seriously annoyed

"whatever" she purred and she walked of to some other guy

'this is pathetic Kiba" Shino murmured

"what! blame me for caring about you guys" he yelled being offended

"if you cared about us you wouldn't bring us here" Garra spat back as he pushed away another stripper

"let's just have some drinks" Choji suggested

"fine" the married peoples said, this was so not looking good on their good man status

They all popped a few bottles, Kiba took a lot, and he paid for everything they bought even if they weren't going to drink it. Lets say his pocket was a lot slimmer.

"damn you guys' Kiba mumbled

"what !you wanted us to have some time off' Naruto retorted as far as he was concerned Kiba deserved to pay for everything.

"enough about that" Kiba said as he took another gulp " look at us men….….Naruto's the Hokage, Sasuke is Anbu captain, Garra is the Kazekage, Neji is a clan head, I'm a clan head, Choji and Shino are clan heads, Shikamaru is the best strategist in all the five nations, Lee is a master of taijustu, Sai is head of all spying co-operations…..men we did all right I'm proud of us, we did good"

Kiba was right they all achieved there goals and more..

"even though some of our love lives have been a bit delayed…. ….we cool" Kiba said as he took another gulp..

"so how's your wives" Kiba asked since he wasn't married or insisted on being a pimp he wanted to know how it was like

"there cool" Naruto said not wanting to go to deep into the conversation

"come on you know what I mean _how are your wives" _Kiba said with a lot more emphasis.

"well for….starters no offense Garra but your sister is as crazy as hell" Shikamaru said as he lit his cigarette

"Hn…you got her pregnant" Garra replied bluntly

"yeah that's true.." the Nara paused for a moment and shook his head " what was I thinking" he mumbled but they all heard it and a few snickered while other smirked at his predicament

"I thought your dad told ya not to do it" Choji asked while taking another drink

"he did, she just wanted a child so much, and I wasn't about to test that woman, you know how she is, she'll put me in a the hospital…..troublesome" by now everyone was laughing even Garra gave a low chuckle. "but I love her, I do" it was true no matter how insane that woman was he loved her

"well at least you get the woman of your dreams" Choji mumbled but Shikamaru heard it and knew to well what it meant…

_Flashback_

_Choji had lost all the baby fat, and developed a well chiseled body, he was muscular,tall and even had a couple of fan girls. But the girl he really loved was Kohona's blonde beauty. Ino Yamanka._

_Today was the day he was going to ask her out he had told Shikamaru about it, they picked out a necklace and they both agreed it was the right time. Everyone knew Choji had the hots for the blonde beauty that had a lot of men in Kohona swooning_

_Choji had been looking for her everywhere but couldn't seem to find her, luckily for him he spotted a certain cherry blossom maiden rushing to the hospital_

"_hey Sakura! Where's Ino!" he asked running after the pinkette _

"_hospital!" she yelled back _

"_hmm, hospital…" Choji thought_

_What would she be doing there even though Shinzune was teaching Ino some medical stuff why would she be there today it was Saturday?…_

_Choji got to hospital not to soon after Sakura and went straight to the hospital counter _

"_hey I'm looking for Ino Yamanaka" he asked _

"_um…yeah she's in room 56" the lady answered not really paying attention to him._

"_thanks" he said and ran of to the room, there were butterflies in his stomach he was getting excited who could blame him. the door was locked so he peeped through the door knob hole…_

_And saw Sai attached to life support and Ino sitting next to him holding his hand, and she seemed to be stroking it…_

_What was going on? Why was she there? And since when did she give a damn about Sai? Choji was downright confused he didn't even know what to think._

"_Sai" he heard Ino mummer she almost sounded like she was in tears.._

_No! No! No! No! No! she couldn't give a damn about this guy, she was a self centered person that only cared about her teammates _

"_I want to kiss you so bad,(sniff) I want to hold you and make y-you feel all you ever needed to feel"_

_Choji couldn't believe what he was hearing…she wouldn't, she couldn't, she-_

"_I love you Sai" he heard Ino whisper and he dropped the necklace and left_

_The necklace shattered and so did his heart…._

_End of Flashback_

Sai also heard what he said and gave a low chuckle,, he knew Choji liked Ino but he couldn't give a damn.

He didn't care if he loved her with all his heart.

He got the girl, he loved her, she loved him, the guy just needed suck it up and deal with it.(and he claims his nothing like Sasuke)

"what are you laughing at" Choji spat he hated this guy he hated the nerve of him. Sai knew Choji was getting pissed and he knew what to say and how to say it now. So he just gave a quick nod, but if Choji pushes any buttons, he would burn his pride so bad…..hmm

Choji rolled his eyes that guy really ticked him off…..

" Ino is wonderful but she has her times…." Sai said taking a sip from his glass

"like what!" Choji growled out

"personal ,something that you would know if you were 'her' husband" Sai said with a smile

Before they knew it Choji jumped on Sai and pinned him to the ground and began punching him in his face.

"YOU SON OF A BICTH!" Choji yelled in frustration and anger, but Sai was still smiling

"Choji!" Shikamaru said trying to get him of Sai, how troublesome, only to be punched in the face by Choji….

"fight!" Some random guy yelled and the soon the whole bar was singing it….

**Girls **

Ino had asked someone who knew someone who told someone where Sai was…

So the blonde beauty headed to the bar, why she was heading to the bar she didn't know but she knew that she was not talking to Sakura even If they were walking together, with the rest of them in the middle

"you guys have to talk" Hinata suggested, she really hated it when they were fighting

"no!' they both yelled at the same time

Sakura wasn't going to forgive her and neither was she

"do you hear that" Tenten asked to no one in particular pointing at the direction of the club

"I'm going to kill that Nara …" Temari murmured

"why don't you guys just apologize to each other" Matsuri suggested

"no way she promised not to tell anyone" Sakura barked

"I promised not to tell Naruto!" Ino countered

"you know exactly what I meant pig"

"shut it forehead"

"pig"

"forehead"

"pig"

"forehead"

"shut-up already" Matsuri yelled

"FIGHT!FIGHT!FIGHT!FIGHT"

"what the hell is that" Temari spat

"It's coming form that…bar?" Hinata replied on sure

"_Nara you better not be in there" _Temari thought while clenching her fist

They better have a good excuse for this one…

**The Bar**

This was getting to much Choji punching Sai and guys blocking them from entering. Naruto didn't want to pull the card but he had to

"**kit you better use your authority now" **Kyuubi advised

"_of course" _Naruto replied in a sarcastic tone

"**well of course you didn't know your wife was 20 meters away"** Kyuubi mocked amused by the change in the blondes face

"Alright! **Cut it out!**" Naruto commanded and everyone turned towards him

"Hokage-sama' someone people whispered and everyone shut-up

Choji was still punching Sai who was seriously bleeding and smiling freakishly

"Sai!" A feminine voice screamed and rushed towards them

Choji turned to see the blonde beauty of his dreams running towards him with so much care in her eyes and then

SLAP!

She slapped him on the spot sending him tumbling to the ground

"you idiot!" Ino yelled as she knelt down to check on Sai

Choji was shocked, Ino just slapped him because of that bastard

"you got what you deserved" he heard Shikamaru say as Temari was checking the spot that Choji hit him.

He watched as the wives went to check up on their respective husbands or fiancé

"Sai you okay" he heard Ino asked with so much love in her eyes, something he knew he would never hear directed toward him,

He disappeared. He couldn't take it he needed to to get way from all this drama…..

Sai smirked, exactly what he wanted to happen, he was shocked when Choji attacked him, put he did say he would burn his pride if he pushed any buttons, he could have beaten him easily they all knew it, he could have knocked him out, but he wanted him to look like the bad guy that he was….

Or made himself out to be

"what the hell was that about!" Kiba exclaimed

"nothing serious" Shikamaru mumbled

Everyone began talking about the situation while no one noticed Sasuke breathing change except Naruto.

"teme you okay?' He asked, Sasuke was never the one to change his composure but right now he looked like he couldn't breath

"yeah.." The Uchiha murmured….then he fell

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled out while holding him and shaking him

"isn't that the curse mark" Neji while staring at the glowing mark

"No way Sasuke got rid of that thing" Kiba yelled the Uchiha surpassed Orochimaru and killed him so what the hell was going on..

"Anbu" Naruto commanded and they appeared "take him and Sakura-chan to the hospital"

The two men complied and took the trembling wife and the unconscious man to the hospital

Hinata noticed the look in Naruto's eyes, he acted composed but she knew he was scared

"Naruto-kun" She murmured and ran her hand up and down his arm trying soothing him….

**The night time**

Hinata had been waiting all night for the Uzumaki to return, he had been out ever since the incident at the club…

She felt a gush of wind pass her and arms wrap around her waist. She knew it was him only him had that scent a mixture of wild leaves and a cool breeze (hey that's how she felt)

"hm… how was it Naruto-kun" Hinata stated more than asked

"tch….teme is in a serious coma , Jirayah has taken him to the Myokubo(check for name of frog mountain) to study the seal" Naruto spoke his voice filled with worry and sadness, he knew he wasn't meant to drop his guard around anyone but he couldn't help but drop it in front of Hinata…

"She's staying here, for safety reasons" Naruto completed his sentence.

Hinata's heart stopped

Who was she?

She knew who she was?

"wh-when" Hinata choked out fighting the urge to scream. Which went unnoticed by Naruto since he was too lost in thought

"tomorrow, she's staying here for safety reasons and sentimental issues baa-chan suggested that she stay close to a teammate who could relate with her feelings for Sasuke" Naruto mumbled loud enough for Hinata to hear

"okay" She replied her voice void of emotions

She knew this was a bad idea

She needed to tell him they weren't on good terms..

Wouldn't she sound selfish

'you're a good woman hime" Naruto whispered as he drifted into sleep

Damn it!

She couldn't tell him now

He really needed this right now

What was the worst that could happen

She knew the worst that could happen

The only thing that could happen

The lavender eyed beauty soon joined her husband into sleep

His a sweet dream

Hers a nightmare

Just before Naruto was fully gone into his dream land he heard Kyuubi murmur

"**you got a good a woman kit. Don't take her for granted….**"

**Oh the drama's cooking up, trust me you ain't seen nothing yet…. Please review…**


	3. Giving up the I's for Us

**I do not own Naruto **

**Kishi does….**

**And I don't own the song….**

**Damn it!**

**Sorry had serious school and mom took my laptop sorry guys!**

_**Song **_

**Let me hold you for the last time**

**It's the last chance to feel again **

**But you broke me now I can't feel anything**

**When I love you **

**It's so untrue **

**I can't even convince myself**

**When I'm speaking It's the voice of someone else**

**Whoa it tears me up**

**I try to hold on but it hurts to much**

**I try to forgive but it's not enough **

**To make it all okay**

_**You can't play our broken strings **_

_**You can't feel anything**_

_**That your heart don't want to feel**_

_**I can't tell you something that ain't real**_

_**Oh the truth hurts**_

_**A lies worse**_

_**How can I give anymore**_

_**Will I love you a little less than before**_

_**By: James Morrison Broken strings**_

Hinata had the worst nightmare, hahaha it was so funny Naruto just told her Sakura was staying over with them….

"So Sakura you're going to be staying in one of the guest rooms" she heard the male voice she loved say the name of her frienemie

"t-thank you Naruto" she heard Sakura reply

Well so much for the night mare staying in the dream world

She was going to have to deal with it

"God , what did I do to deserve this" She asked raising her hands up in the air while looking up

"who are you talking to" Naruto asked wondering what his wife was doing or if she was sane

"I'm praying" Hinata replied "_God forgive me for lying_" she thought

"oh…." he replied still suspecting that she wasn't telling the whole truth, but he shrugged it of

"Hinata, Sakura-chan is going to be sleeping in the room across ours an-"

"WHY!" Hinata yelled interrupting the blonde Hokage who was starring at her wide eyed

"um… hime do you have a problem with this" he asked, earning a realization dance from Kyuubi

"No, no not at all what kind of person would I be if I put my insecurities in front of other peoples problems.." she said quietly avoiding his gaze…..

Naruto stared at her his eyes boring into her soul, she thought he was mad at her…

Till he started chuckling

Hinata looked up, shooting an annoyed look towards him how could he laugh at a time like this…..

"your… so cute Hime' Naruto said while wiping an imaginary tear from his eyes

He walked over to her, cupping her left cheek in the process

"I love you" he said the he kissed her forehead "don't forget that" she felt him rest his chin on her hair

She gave a relieved sigh.

She had nothing to worry about…

**NUMBER ONE NINJA WIFE RULE… NEVER THINK THAT….**

Later on the computer

"what the hell" -Tenten typed

"yeah I know -_-"- Hinata typed back

"this isn't going to end well" -Matsuri

"know beif, I love Sakura but this is just ridiculous!" -Ino

"everything is going to be fine"- Hinata typed unsure of herself

"do you have the gut feeling something bad is going to happen" -Temari

"yeah sort of…."Hinata typed thinking her friends were being ridiculous

"then you got to get her out of there-Temari

"no Naruto said he loved me and it is going to be okay"- Hinata typed back slightly defending her husbands actions

"yeah Naruto's mind said that but his dick a totally different story"-Ino

"what? No! Naruto won't ever do that ,ugh talk to you guys later"-Hinata said as she closed the computer

"_what has she gotten herself into"_ all her friends thought unknown to them she was thinking the exact same thing

…

There were three things everyone knew about Sai

He gave bad nicknames

He always smiled

He only trusted Ino with all his heart

But what they didn't know was that he wanted a kid. Sai had been thinking about kids for a while and he wandered what it was like for someone to call him 'daddy'. Besides the only person who 'claimed' he didn't want to be a father was Shikamaru.

But then again Shikamaru was Shikamaru….

See Sai was casually walking down the path covered in snow, looking for some specific in ingredient he would mix with his current chemical, that he would give his top spies for instant killing…

Then he bumped into Choji

"hey Sai' Choji said almost too eagerly, causing Sai to step back a bit

"_What's was up with this guy? Doesn't he hate me? Why was he smiling like that?"_

"what do you want" Sai replied prepared for an attack of some sort

"I found out something about your wife that may interest you…"

**The Naruhina invaded household **

Our favorite lavender eyed beauty walked down the stairs of the Namikaze mansion heading towards the dining room.

And what did she find.

Naruto and Sakura

Laughing together

What was so funny?

"um…..Naruto-kun" Hinata asked interrupting their conversation

"oh hey hime" Naruto said with a smile, a smile he had just for her…only her

It better be only her.

"are you hungry?" She asked looking straight at Naruto and avoiding Sakura's neutral gaze. Sakura knew she wasn't comfortable with her being around but the blonde idiot was to blind to see it.

"nah Sakura-chan already made me something" Naruto replied not knowing everything wrong with that sentence

"no problems Hina it's the least I could do" Sakura said with a smile. She didn't like Naruto like that, but old habits die hard.

She cooked for him ?

That's it **potential husband **thief gotta go!

**Itachi Uchiha **

After the war Itachi had been brought back to life. He married Shinzune and they had a son called Jin. No one reasonable hated Itachi and saw him as hero after his true intentions had been reviled except a few others who were just plain stubborn.

Jin was just like his father

At the age of two he had unlocked the sharingan

It was a proud moment for the family

Itachi had quit the ninja life and gave the clan head title to Sasuke. He had shed enough blood in his life and wasn't prepared to shed anymore.

Jin was 4 years old. He had Shinzune's black hair and Itachi's onyx eyes, he was calm and kind, a mixture of his mother and father.

"daddy!" Jin yelled running toward his father with tears in his eyes

"what is it?' Itachi asked concerned about his darling son

"I wut mwyself" he cried hugging him and pointing at his finger

Itachi smiled, he reminded him so much of Sasuke who he hadn't seen in a while

"_note to self go visit your foolish little brother" _Itachi smiled at the memory of Sasuke doing the exact same thing when he got hurt.

Itachi carried his son and wiped away the tears putting a bandage around his finger, treating it and kissing the finger.

"all better" he asked and his son gave him a nod while he snuggled closer to his dad

Shinzune stared at them, they were absolutely breathtaking, she knew Itachi would be a good father by they way he was said to have treated Sasuke but this was just unbelievable

Shinzune had left work with Tsunade to be with Itachi Tsunade came to visit her god child at least once in a month, sure she missed her old teacher but this was worth it.

She felt to strong arm wrap around her waist and turned to meet the handsome face of her husband with their son on his head.

"mommy wook I'm wup why(high)" her son exclaimed with the biggest smile on his face and gave a look of disappointment as he was dropped

" go play with your friends and daddy will teach you tree climbing" Itachi quickly said before his son went into a crying fit and like that he was gone.

"he is so eager to be a great ninja" Shinzune said to herself and she turned her face to meet her husband face." just like his daddy" She finished giving him a quick kiss on the lips,

"I wish he wouldn't" Itachi mumbled .

Shinzune gave a loud sigh she knew were this was going. Itachi hated the fact that his son wanted to become a ninja .Itachi claimed it was for his own good but she knew him better than that. He just didn't want him to go what he went through.

"Anata (my Husband)" Shinzune said gaining Itachi's attention

"hmm?' he questioned

"he will be fine, he is an Uchiha after all" she said with a smile which made Itachi's heart sore.

"hn" was the famous Uchiha reply Shinzune pouted and gave him a playful hit on the arm.

Yes life with Itachi Uchiha was very entertaining.

**Tenten and who?**

Tenten walked through the Hyuuga mansion her eyes roaming around everyone was unusually a bit louder than normal but she couldn't hear a thing all she could think about was how her husband and her were falling apart

""_the license to cheat it's a law!" _

Tenten smirked at the memory of Ino declaring her famous rule of the never heard of Ino land . Tenten slightly shrugged at the thought of it, cheating on Neji….. Ha! Never how could she cheat on Neji. She loved him way to much to do that… did he?

Did he? Tenten felt herself go into to panic! what if he was cheating on her? like a mad woman she ran into the Hyuuga clan heads office

"clan heads wives nuts all of em" one old Hyuuga elder said to his wife who just nodded in agreement

…..

"Neji!" Tenten yelled as she slammed the doors open

Neji and a strange young man stared at her. The young man in amusement and Neji in discontent.

"well.. Tenten thank you for barging in.. this is Ichigo Fusaku your new assistant protector and so on" Neji said coolly while staring or glaring into his wife's eyes.

"sorry" Tenten quickly apologized

The young man smiled at her, she had to admit he was gorgeous Neji gorgeous he had long jet black hair that reached his mid back. His eyes were sky blue and they blended in so very well with his pale skin..

He gave a slight nod. Neji looked at Tenten and immediately answered her question before she could ask

"he speaks… when necessary Ichigo you are to escort my wife and guard her wherever she goes assist her when necessary"

Ichigo gave another nod more quickly than the last

Tenten slowly nodded and walked out mumbling some unsay able things about her husband. Ichigo followed slowly behind her but stopped when he hared his last and deadliest instruction

"The slightest lustful look you give to my wife will surely get you castrated and I'll rip out your balls afterwards clear"

Ichigo gave a quicker nod and hurried out of the place the Hyuuga clan's heads threat replaying in his head …...

**ShikaTema….Trina?**

Shikamaru sighed as he gazed out his office window he had just finished another diagram and sent it to Naruto. It was weird the office was so quiet and with Temari as his wife there wasn't a lot of quiet for him. He chuckled slightly.

He had to admit he didn't think his life would turn out like this, he thought he was going to be a normal ninja with a normal life. Well he guessed God had other plans for him.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as a knocking sound was heard at his does then followed by a small admittedly cute giggle.

"Trina" Shikamaru called out and the brunette beauty walked in. she smiled at him and swayed her hip seductively towards him. Shikamaru used to this was not fazed at the least.

"Shikamaru-san paper work" she said sweetly to sweetly

Shikamaru sighed and took the paper work from her in the process she accidentally fell on him.

Shikamaru stared at her slightly shocked he didn't think she would go that far ever.

"S-Sorry Shikamaru-san" Trina quickly said bowed and walked away. With a small smirk on her features which obviously went unnoticed .

She opened the door only to be slapped by a certain Sand ambassador.

Shikamaru looked up to see Temari looking like the bride of chuckee. Trina was shocked this lady actually slapped her.

"accident" Temari said coolly and the turned to face her " just like how you accidentally fell on my husband"

Trina stared at her for about a minute bowed and walked away. Temari sighed and turned to face Shikamaru she walked over to him and with a soft sympathetic gaze. Shikamaru was silently praying she was in a good wife nice pregnant wife mood

SLAP

Shikamaru hands raised up to touch his red cheek. The Nara glared at his wife and gave a loud sigh. She responded with a questioning look of her own.

"why did you slap me oh troublesome woman" the Nara asked

"well next time she **accidentally **falls on you **accidentally **push her of" his wife barked and she walked out the door slamming it in the process

"should have listened to dad" Shikamaru murmured before slamming his head on his desk. Women he was the smartest man in Kohona and yet he did not understand them….

**Hyuuga household **

Tenten walked through the compound and sighed everyone was busy today doing something with their husband . Everyone but her.

"_we haven't even slept together in 3 months_" Tenten thought to herself and gave a loud sigh. This wasn't fair what had she done to deserve this un top of that he was going to Kumo if he wanted to leave her so bad he should just come out and say it.

Tenten caught herself frowning but all her thoughts were interrupted by cry coming from Hanabi's room.

Tenten wandered why her sister- in-law was crying. Tenten slightly opened the door and Hanabi looked up to see her.

"heh heh sorry for not knocking" Tenten said nervously till she saw something in the young girls hand, it looked kind of familiar like a

"ar-are you p-pregnant" Tenten stuttered out and Hanabi gave a small nod. And continued to cry.

Tenten eyes softened and she found her eyes watering if she was in that state she would want to die especially with a father like the one Hanabi….

"oh my god!" Tenten yelled an ran up to Hanabi and hugged her

"Who? Why? When?" Tenten continued to ask questions, to the young Hyuuga in her arms who had started shaking.

"p-please d-don't t-tell anyone's e-especially N-Neji-nii-san a-an" Tenten silenced the girl with a soft 'shh'

Hanabi relaxed and continued to cry into to Tenten's arms. Tenten did not know what to do this was the first time she had encountered such and she wasn't even a mom yet.

"oh lord have mercy" Tenten murmured and continued to console the poor teenage girl in her arms with pity, disappointment and worry.

Worry for her.

Worry for herself.

Worry for the life of the young girl because Tenten knew she would have to grow up way to soon.

**Namikaze household**

Sakura walked around the Namikaze household which she sort of knew. The first time she entered this mansion was when Naruto got it he had invited everyone to tour his father's house. Sakura had to admit it was the biggest house she had ever seen. It was slightly bigger the Uchiha compound. Her sharp memory allowed her to remember most of the places in the house. She wondered how Naruto lived here all alone..

Wait he lived with Hinata…

Sakura quickly brushed the thought out of her head and headed to the kitchen. But she stopped when she heard none other than Naruto and Hinata laughing about something in the kitchen.

Curiosity got the best of her and she decided to listen to their conversation.

"Oh those were the days" She heard Naruto said his angelic laughter…..wait what she was married to Sasuke Sa-su-ke and she love him yep! that's right she did

Hinata replied with a giggle of her own and she sipped on her tea. Sakura had to admit she was an elegant beauty. She even sipped her tea with elegance. It was weird she had every right to be boastful but she never did. She was always graceful and calm with everything, always had a smile on her face.

Her life was so perfect. She was married to the Hokage/last Uzumaki and Namikaze and she was Hyuuga royalty ,plus her flawless skin and lavender eyes. Sometimes other girls would think she was a vampire because of the paleness of her skin and the beauty she had.

Sakura slightly gritted her teeth she tried not to be jealous but it was almost impossible not to even have grudge against the girl. It just wasn't possible. At least that's what she thought.

"ano Naruto-kun" she heard her say with a giggle

She took a peek at them and she saw Naruto chuckling but she looked at him more and caught him staring at Hinata. The look in his eyes reminded her of something.

That look was the look Sasuke used to give her during the first year before he changed the look of love, affection that she wanted to have.

"your beautiful" she heard Naruto say out of the bloom and Hinata stopped laughing

and whispered a quiet 'thank you'. she saw the slight pink color that tainted her cheeks.

She saw Naruto smile a genuine smile that she hadn't seen on him before. But somehow she figured out that smile was just for , his wife Hinata.

She didn't know why her heart seemed to be aching. She clutched on her shirt and debated weather she should walk in or just leave them to their private moment but she heard something that caught her interest or slightly though she would never admit…..

Broke her heart….

"N-Naruto-kun….." she heard Hinata whisper

"yeah" he replied. Sakura could hear the worry in his tone…..the same tone he would use on her when….this was ridiculous she wasn't meant to be thinking like this….

"d-do..do you love me more than Sakura-san I'm sorry for asking but this morning and I-I'm worried and I'm….."

"Hinata" Naruto said softly but his wife was not paying attention

"I mean I just I- I-" she continued blabbing

"Hinata" Naruto said a little more sternly

"Naruto-kun I j-just think t-that " Hinata stopped blabbing when a finger came over her mouth

"listen Sakura is pretty" Naruto said sternly causing Hinata to wince and Sakura inner to do a victory dance

" she is the smart in fact she smartest kunoichi in the village she is married to the last Uchiha slash anbu captain but….. Your beautiful your intelligent your married to the Hokage the last of my parents families and most of all he loves you more than anything.." Naruto said calmly his eyes focused on her… "please don't think like that again hime" he whispered against her lips…

Sakura turned around she didn't know why it hurt so much maybe it was chest ache from the cold weather…but Naruto house had a heater in every hall and room…..

Maybe she was actually hurt by Naruto's words

Wait a second she did not have any feelings for him she loves Sasuke Sa-su-ke U-chi-ha

Damn….why didn't it seem that way

**Garra and Matsuri **

The red headed kage frowned as he watched the snow fall and taint the ground. He never like snow it just reminded him of sand. Except sand was so much better.

Matsuri walked into the room and watched her fiancé glare at the snow. Funny he never did like it he claimed it reminded him of sand. She never got why but maybe it was because it was like white sand the was soft when touched and Garra hated anything that was on the ground that wasn't sand or soil.

"Matsuri" the deep vice brought her out of her thought and a slight pink shade tainted her cheeks. It always happened when he snapped out her thoughts. Maybe it was because she was embarrassed or maybe it was how naturally husky his voice without him even trying.

"y-yes" she mumbled avoiding his gaze fearing he would see her blush

Garra luckily did not take notice and patted the empty space beside him motioning her to come and sit next to him.

Matsuri quickly regained her senses walked over to him and sat down. She felt Garra's muscular arms wrap around her. He put his head on her shoulder. She felt his hot breath on her ear. She shivered which cause him to smirk .

"your so cute Matsuri-_chan_" he said slyly and Matsuri's blush intensified

"Garra-kun"

"oh and I saw that blush" he said earning him a playful whack

"your hanging out with Naruto-kun to much!" Matsuri squeaked

"and you Hinata" Garra countered then the both began to laugh at how their friends had such an impact on them.

Earlier when Naruto and Hinata started dating. Naruto decided to get them together. Garra noticed that to many people had been asking him strange questions about him and Matsuri and then with many failed attempts to get them together Naruto came up with the idea to lock them up in a closet…..

_Flashback_

"_Naruto let me out of here!" the Kazekage yelled as he banged against the doors of his gigantic closet.._

"_nope till ya grow balls and ask the fucking girl out!" Naruto yelled out he swore he heard Sasuke and the others snickering _

"_what girl?" Matsuri asked curious _

_The people outside sweat dropped. Theses people consisted of _

_Kiba and Akamaru _

_Temari_

_Shikamaru_

_Sakura_

_Sasuke_

_Ino_

_Sai_

_Lee_

_Hinata_

_Neji_

_Tenten _

_The Kazekage sighed and turned to see Matsuri staring at him wide eyed….._

_End of flash back _

Yep that was quiet an interesting day the managed to escape after Garra blew up the place out of frustration and everyone had to hid for a few weeks …..

**Sai and Ino**

11.00pm

Ino checked her watch again Sai was still not here. Ino paced back and forth around the room

Where the hell was he? If he didn't show up soon she was gonna

Bam!

Ino whipped her head around to Sai in front of the door. She was ready to scold him but the look he gave her was something she had never seen ..

Before on his face

"Sai are you okay" the blonde questioned moving closer to her husband slowly as if afraid he would pounce on her any moment

"No. Are you okay!" he surprisingly attacked back

Ino jumped a bit. Why did Sai sound so cold? No that wasn't it he sounded more upset and angry.

"when were you going to tell me you got your tubes tied" Sai asked his voice cold an menacing. Deep down he hoped it was a lie

"um…" ino mumbled when did this happen she found herself sweating. Why did she feel like she had hurt Sai more than anything

"well! Did you!" Sai yelled moving closer to her as he drooped the hospital papers in front of her..

"I-I…w-who t-told you" Ino stammered out she didn't know if she stammered because she was scared or because she was in tears

"Choji" Sai spat looking at her desperately looking for sign in her eyes saying it was a lie.

He found none..

"why Ino?" Sai questioned he felt his voice breaking and his eyes slightly become foggy. He didn't know what this feeling was and he didn't want to know..

"I I don't want to have k-kk-kids" Ino whispered

"why?" Sai yelled

"because I think its pointless why should you want to have kid they has no benefit to you or me!" Ino yelled back

"you mean you" Sai countered

"what the fuck do you mean by that" Ino yelled back tears streaming down her face

"it's always about you never about us!" Sai yelled back he gritted his teeth and dug his fingers into his palms

"just because I don't want kids your saying I'm selfish!" Ino asked more than yelled

"yes I am!"

"well I don't want some stupid kid affecting my life!"

" See Ino when your married you give up the I's for us" Sai exploded ending the conversation…

Ino stood there stunned before she knew it Sai was gone and tear stains were on the carpet right where he was standing…

**Haha sorry yall computer problem its like all forces of the earth don't want me to right this story….**

**I'll try to update one more time before I go back to school big exams coming up sorry and thank you for your reviews….**


End file.
